Blame the Goverment
by BB-kun1
Summary: When the Goverment spreads a gas that they believe is the cure for Cancer throughout Sollux, Gamzee and Karkat's home town, how will they feel about it knowing they weren't even there to say goodbye? Human!Stuck written from Karkat's POV, might change along with the rating
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is something I wrote at school. I don't think I'll be continuing it unless some of you like it or something. I don't even know why I wrote this in the first place just had a spark of inspiration I guess. **

**Human!Stuck**

**Enjoy!~**

Karkat's POV

I glanced around at the wasteland that used to be my home. It was hard to deal with the fact that in just a few days everything had been destroyed, torn apart, made into this. All around me was rocks, dust and the remains of buildings.

What happened you ask? The government. They were holding some sort of crazy experiment and my city was one of the few they had chosen to experiment on, they thought they had discovered the cure for cancer. But they hadn't. I didn't know what they were thinking but they released some sort of gas around my city, instead of making our bodies immune to cancer like they said it would instead.. It turned everyone into cannibals. My family, my friends even my enemies, they are all gone now

Only my two best friends and I managed to survive. We went on a trip to the neighbouring city to check out the collages they had to offer and see if they were any better than the ones we had. While taking a tour through one of them we heard the radio.

The government bombed our city in order to make sure that whatever it is that they created didn't spread. But that didn't work either. The city we were staying got the infection soon after. I looked to my right, Gamzee Makara my best friend since I was a new born was standing there, just standing there. His expression unreadable, his clown make up smudged. His usually curly black hair was sticking to his head because of the amount of sweat he produced. His black shirt with his star sign, the Capricorn sign in purple was sticking to his chest and his baggy spotty grey and white pants hung loosely around his hips.

I Then turned my head to my left, My other best friend since I was a newborn, Sollux Captor, was biting his lip in an attempt not to cry, I couldn't see his eyes because of the red and blue glasses he wears but I had learnt from previous times Sollux's body language when he was about to break down. His black shirt with his star sign on it in yellow, the Gemini sign, stuck to his chest just like Gamzee's and his jeans were wet from the sweat, he also had black hair but his was more under control than Gamzee's.

I probably looked worse than both of them; I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't supposed to cry! I was the leader; I had to be strong for my two best friends! I was supposed to comfort them when they were the ones crying. Not the other way round.

I could barely see through my hair that hung in front of my eyes and the tears in my vision. It was a really horrible thing to see the place you were born and grew up in destroyed, and we couldn't even say goodbye to our families, to our friends, that was what really got to me. The bags under my eyes were easy for all to see, I had spent nights staying up on watch while Gamzee and Sollux had slept, resulting in a wave of everlasting tiredness to be brought upon me.

I was sweating more than Gamzee and Sollux since I wore a black turtle neck with my star sign, the Cancerian sign, in grey not only did I wear a long sleeved clothing piece but I was such a genius that I also decided to wear long black pants. But then again there was no time to think about it when you're trying to escape fellow people who had been turned into zombie like creatures.

We stared at the remains; I took a deep breath as a walked forward prepared for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, some of you actually wanted me to continue and so I did, here you go, I'm sorry its really bad and rushed but Karkat is the main character here guys also uhm I do not own them Hussie owns the characters**

**and my soul**

**No longer in KK's P.O.V It's in third person**

**so uhm**

**Enjoy!~**

Karkat led Sollux and Gamzee through the remains of their home town, they would stop and look around their friends' homes to find nothing at all. They came across Karkat's stalkers house, Nepeta Leijon. There was no one there and everything was crumbling around them, Gamzee had a cupboard door fall on his head when he decided to search through the remainders of what they believed was the kitchen.

They soon came upon Gamzee's old house, and surprisingly most of the contents hadn't been destroyed. Gamzee grinned as he came down stairs from observing his room, a backpack slung around his shoulder with a few things in it, two juggling clubs poking out of the unzipped bag. No one was allowed in his room, Not even Karkat had seen the inside, or Sollux. Or even Gamzee's older brother Kurloz. "Motherfuckin' Miracles." He said as he headed to the kitchen, swinging open the door of the broken fridge to find all of his Faygo's still there.

He grinned a grin that didn't seem possible for the human face as he shoved Faygo's into his back pack and some left over pies from the last time he had decided to bake. Karkat stood watching all of this with his hands on his hips. "How old are those pies?" he asked, They had to have been there before the trio headed out to the neighbouring town, which meant they must've been a bit old. "Chillax Karbro, these pies could last a year and still be in perfect condition." Gamzee said as he walked over to the small teenager.

Karkat rolled his eyes and walked out the door, Gamzee right behind him who was soon followed by Sollux who's arms were filled with multiple electronic devices, all sorts of chips and wires that he had pulled out of Gamzee's already broken walls or floors.

The next House they came upon was Sollux's house, the one he shared with his brother, Mituna. Mituna had suffered from a terrible accident before any of this shit had happened, He became a bit brain dead and very hard to deal with but Sollux took care of him anyway. Sollux went up to Mituna's room straight away, his brotherly instinct had told him to after all, but he found nothing but a burnt corpse of most likely Mituna with his helmet laying beside it.

Sollux stared at the corpse of his brother but didn't let it faze him. He no more tears left to cry since he had been crying before they even entered the city and not drunken since. He slowly reached for the helmet that used to belong to his brother and tucked it under his arm before leaving the room to head to his own. He used his brothers helmet as a sort of way to carry more things but also had a backpack as Gamzee did.

The only thing Sollux emerged from his room with was more electronics, and all his clothes. Along with a spare pair of glasses. He wondered down to the living room where Karkat and Gamzee sat on the floor, a few cans of food in Karkat's arms. Gamzee looked up at Sollux from his spot. "Ready to head the motherfuck out?" he asked as he stood and dusted himself off. Sollux only responded with a small nod. Karkat stood also and noticed Mituna's helmet tucked under the Gemini's arm.

He patted Sollux on the shoulder, although he wasn't one of the best people for comforting he still tried. "Sorry.." Karkat said before heading out the door with his two best friends following right behind him.

As they approached Karkat's house he began to get extremely nervous. 'What happened to Kankri' was the main thought stuck in his head. "Uhm KK, You're supposed to ope the door now." Sollux's voice snapped him out of his thought. "Y-Yeah..." he nodded and took a deep breath before swinging the door open and stepping inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies;**

**Chibi Night Angel; Well, I will continue! Just for you guys, So thank you for the kind words and review!**

**Leapordtail; Kehehehe, No problem, ask and you shall receive. Thanks for the review! And also I love your icon bro **

**Cryptovokeeper; Yes I was contemplating not putting Mituna in there simply because of the fact I didn't want to write him down as dead. But I did *sobs* b-but thank you for the follow and review!**

**Demonwindy; Thank you! I didn't quite think I did it well, because I suck at these sort of things, and of course there will be more, you guys wanted it so I shall give it to you. Kehehe Thanks for the kind words and review! **

**On with the 3****rd**** chapter~**

Karkat, Gamzee and Sollux all headed to Karkat's living room. This was like a second home for his two best friends. "I'm going to go and check upstairs, and you guys check down here." Karkat said as he headed up the large amount of stairs in his house. He never understood why they needed such a large set of stairs. Kankri, his older brother kept going on about how it was a little exercise each time he went to and from his room, but it's not like Karkat really cared.

He sighed, thinking about what Sollux had found. What would he find when he checked his older brothers room. Karkat headed to his room first, putting off heading to his big brothers room for as long as he could. He saw his crab toy from when he was younger, this toy had been with him his entire life, he received it from Kankri when his mother brought him home from the hospital.

Karkat scooted around his room, moving around as slow as possible. He grabbed his own back pack just like his best friends, and stuffed some blankets in there but kept the toy crab in his hand. Karkat looked around his room and grabbed nothing else but his clothes. Karkat was about to leave and check his mother and fathers old room but then thought about his laptop. Perhaps some one was on PesterChum and had been messaging him, maybe some of his other friends had also survived this whole thing.

He wondered over to his desk and searched for his laptop, but didn't find it. Although he thought this was weird, he also thought the fact he had expected someone to have survived was weird all in itself. From what the trio had seen so far, there was probably no one left.

Karkat ceased thinking about these things so he didn't end up in tears or something stupid like that. So as he had originally planned he headed to his Mother and Fathers old room. His mother and father had passed away when he was very young, leaving him in the care of his older brother. Strangely enough, the same thing had occurred for his best friends. Perhaps that's why they all got along so well, they understood each other more then anyone else did.

Karkat searched his Mother and Fathers room but found nothing other than another few blankets, as he had originally expected. He had only done it to waste time but now he had to go and search the room that he had been dreading going into. Karkat left his Mother and Fathers room and headed down the hall, as slowly as he possibly could. When he was right infront of the door Karkat just stood and stared at it for a few minutes. Did he really want to go in there? No he didn't really, but he had to. He knew his brother had all sorts of interesting things hidden away in there and Karkat was sure he'd find something useful and the trio needed all the help they could get right now from anyone or anything. Karkat took a deep breath, just as he had done before entering the whole house, and opened the door

What he was greeted with made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kehehehehe You guys make me giggle~**

**Oh and if you wish to get in contact with me send me a message on DeidaraXSasori, deviantart or we have an MSPARP chat, my John and I. **

**Cryptvokeeper; Well, You see, I cannot tell you that. But send me your hate after reading. **

**Demonwindy; Kehehe You don't have to wait, and I reply because I love all you guys you make me feel all warm inside when you review 3**

**Blueyay; Doing it now dear~**

**Leapordtail; Read and find out kehehe~ **

**MelonLordOfNinjaTrolls; That username bro. that username. And meh it doesn't sound that bad. Oh and your worst enemy will be encountered a lot during this 3**

**Oh, what pairings would you guys like to see in this? Oh and sorry its short, I had an accident today, my fingers are hurting badly from it so yeah**

**Now on with where we left off**

Karkat stared with his mouth open, trying to form words. There sat on the bed was his ex-girlfriend, Terezi Pyrope and Kankri, they seemed to be in a very heated argument about something until Kankri turned his head to see the gobsmacked fuckass in the doorway. "Oh brother do come in, we were just talking about you." Kankri said, as if he hadn't been away for weeks.

Karkat shuffled over to the bed, still to surprised to form words. Terezi cackled a little and pulled Karkat into a tight hug. "Hey Karkles~ How was your trip?" She asked as she licked his cheek. Karkat untangled himself from Terezi's arms, This was a usual occurance with the two of them. He ignored Terezi's question and went on with his own. "How the fuck are you two still alive?! Sollux found Mituna burnt to a crisp and you guys are sitting here just chatting idly not harmed at all!?"

Terezi cackled once again as Kankri began his probably long as fuck explanation. "Well, you see brother, They bombed only the center of the town, Sollux being so unfortunate as to be living in the middle of town got some of the worst of it, while us living on the outskirts of town got a less harsh blow. Plus most of us were inside at the time hoping for survival, and that is what happened. The buildings got most of the slight blow we received. Some of the few idiots decided to go out and check out the show, those few unfortunate people were burnt to death." Kankri explained as he looked out his window.

Terezi looked at Kankri with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, Have you decided yet?" she asked now completely ignoring Karkat now. Kankri glanced at Karkat then looked over at Terezi. "Yes I have, I decided that we are making the right decision." He said with a sigh, but Terezi just grinned before the two of them turned to face Karkat.


	5. Chapter 5

**NaturallyCapricorn; Deary me, you guys are gonna find out now**

**LeapordTail; Kehehe I'm a big fan of GamKar, but I also like SolKat, I can't choose w**

**Cryptvokeeper; Oh Okay, but you might after you read this w I just love causing you guys pain~**

**Demonwindy; *hugs back* you can has all the love you want, and you are about to find out!~**

**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls; Yes Yes indeed it means something bad. Also Aas you read before, I cannot choose between GamKar and Solkat w**

**Well**

**5 reviews in a night guys, that's scary. But anyway**

**Solkat? GamKar?**

…**threesomes anyone?!**

**Anyways On with this fic! **

Karkat ignored the look he was receiving from the two and stuck his head out the door before calling out to his two friends in the living room. "Hey get your asses up here! You'll never belie-"Karkat was cut off when he felt a sudden weight on his chest and before he knew it he was pinned to the ground with a hand over his mouth.

He looked up to see Terezi was the one pinning him down with her hand over his mouth; she gave him a toothy grin. Kankri was soon standing beside him, arms folded over his chest. "I'm sorry we had to do this brother, but you see, we have been starving for much too long and simply could not go another day without food." He said, making his sentence overly detailed as usual.

Karkat began yelling insults; swear words and other things you'd expect from a pissed of teenager, but all this was muffled by Terezi's hand. Terezi leaned down and licked Karkat's cheek, that toothy grin still present. "I've always wondered what you tasted like Karkles~" Karkat visibly tensed at this.

Meanwhile in the living room Gamzee and Sollux were arguing about something stupid because that's what they did when they didn't have their leader around. Although they were both Karkat's best friends they didn't get along with one another that well. Their stupid arguing was interrupted when Gamzee heard Karkat calling. Gamzee turned not even bothering to reply to the insult Sollux threw at him and headed up the stairs.

Gamzee strolled up, his hands shoved in his spotted pockets as he looked in Karkat's room. "Where are you at Karbro?" Gamzee called down the hall as he headed down the hall. He stopped when he reached Kankri's room and stared for a while, seeing Terezi sitting on Karkat, covering his mouth with her lips right above his throat while Karkat was being the flailing fuckass underneath her.

Karkat looked up at Gamzee and expected him to get Terezi off of him but he didn't, he stood there staring while chuckling. "Didn't know you two were that close again." He said, laughing. This made Karkat glare up at him but it seemed Gamzee didn't get the message, or what really was going on. Sollux soon arrived after Gamzee said this and also just stood and stared for a bit.

Sollux, after staring for a short while kicked Terezi off Karkat just as she was digging her teeth into him and pulled him out of the room by his arms. "What the fuck TZ?" He said as he helped Karkat up. "It is your fault we are in this predicament Terezi, you should have been quicker and then his friends would have never heard him leaving us to do our business. But I guess you did not think about this did you?" Kankri scolded as he shook his head.

Karkat stared at the two, rubbing his neck. "I think we should get the fuck out of here." Karkat said as he turned on his heels and headed down the stairs almost breaking into a run. Gamzee and Sollux followed but not before Gamzee waved and said goodbye, because the clown just couldn't see how bad what just happened actually was.

Karkat, Sollux and Gamzee finished searching through the living room, finding a lot of canned foods since both Karkat and Kankri disliked shopping. They took all of this and left, Karkat was a little surprised Terezi didn't try to jump him again; in fact neither Terezi nor Kankri even came down stairs. Although this did strike Karkat as odd, he decided not to dwell on it too long, they had other things to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man this chapter is short oh and uhm guys I just wanted to say I am SO sorry, I was banned from the internet for ages, so yeah I couldn't update. Schools back now so I won't be updating as much also but here is the long awaited return **

**Guest; Lol I don't know if you're the same person posting three reviews or different but yeah GamKar sounds good.**

**Demonwindy; Threesomes are best *migusta* and Kankri and Terezi as a team always appealed to me so yes, that happened**

**Melonlordofninjatrolls; You'll have to read and find out bubby, but don't hate me..please**

**Cryptvokeeper; Because I am a bitch that is why. And Yeah, I'm sorry but I don't really like Karezi all that much. I might make a small oneshot with that pairing for you if I get some time to make up for this though.**

**Oh and I decided that there will be other pairings but threesome between KK Gam and Sol is a must okay on with this shit.**

Karkat let a growl arise from his throat as his headache became worse, not only had the trio failed to find a way out of the area but now Gamzee and Sollux were argueing over something as stupid as getting a map or to not get a map. Gamzee and Sollux didn't take notice to their leader's aggravation and their bickering became worse.

Eventually, Karkat snapped, he whirled around on his heels and screamed. "Would you two PLEASE just shut the fuck up already!? I have had enough of you to bitching to each other, If we can't find a way out then we will find a map THEN find a way out, Agreed?!" Gamzee shrugged and nodded. "I'm down with it." He said, giving Sollux a final glare before moving on. Sollux just nodded, returning Gamzee's glare.

"Brother, how many times have I told you to watch your temper? Your language is quite vulgar also but perhaps you don't realize that your attitude may trigger some people, though I will admit, the two of them squabbling was also quite a trigger." Kankri walked out from behind a pile of rubble, Terezi following. "Hey again Karkles! ~" she cackled.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you two want?" He hissed at them. Another person walked up behind the trio. "Well I'm pretty sure Kanny told me he explained it to you back at your house." Karkat whipped his head around to see Porrim standing behind them. "Oh how fucking great." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're not even the slightest bit happy to see me? Oh that really hurts." Porrim drawled as she smirked at the short angry teenager. "Okay who the fuck else did you bring to the party?" Karkat said turning back to Kankri and Terezi. "Oh a lot of friends actually Karkles~" Terezi said with a toothy grin. Just as she said this Karkat began to notice figures, most of them in pairs of two, coming out from the shadows and blocking all ways. He recognized Nepeta, her older sister Muelin, Aradia, Her mother who most called 'The Handmaid.', Feferi with her older sister, Meenah plus Meenahs best friend, Arenea and her younger sister, Vriska.

All of them closed in on the poor teenagers stuck in the middle. Karkat looked around. "Hey guys, can you all just let us fucking leave? We won't fucking bother you." Kankri shook his head as he strolled over. "I have already explained to you brother, that we are all starving and we are not doing this because we want to but because we need to, if we let you go no-"

Kankri's ramble was cut off as three elder teenagers pushed past the group and stood around Karkat, Sollux and Gamzee. The others laughed and were about to pounce when the elder teens held out their hands. Something in their hands caused the gang of cannibals to shriek inhumanly and flee as fast as they could from the area. Once they were all out of site one of the elder males shouted.

"YEAHHH WE ThhTTTHHOWED THOOTTHE MOTHERFUCKERTTH!"

**Once again I apoligize for how short it is**

**And I've already decided on two characters that those three up there are but its up to you guys to give me suggestions for the third. Just not someone who was mentioned up there okay? Okay. Good. I hope you guys enjoyed even though it was really short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review replies**

**Cryptvokeeper; Okai bby, If you say so. And thank you~**

**LeopardTail; hehe well Yes, Yes I decided on having him included. Because I'm pretty sure you know I ship Kurtuna.**

**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls; You're welcome. Just sit there and think about what's confusing you and then It will all click. Yay! You don't hate me. But don't worry there are plenty of feel breaking, triggering moments to come. And Latula..I already have something planned for her. SORRY MY BABY**

**Blueyay; Yes, They are just like zombies but with full control over their mind and body therefore not like zombies at all haha! They just become cannibals, and as for what else happens I cannot say.**

**Guest; I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HEY PEOPLE LIKE LATULA. BUT NOT TODAY BBY**

**Guest2; I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE HOW DID YOU FIND THIS. But yes, You win Guest 2 *claps***

**Guest 3; YES YES THREESOMES**

**Demonwindy; Yes I just couldn't stand killing Tuna. It will all be explained~**

**Im sorry this one is short to but my mum is monitoring me all the time…**

Mituna burst out laughing as he ran over and hugged Sollux. "Hey Thol! L-LONG TIME NO THEE. Right?" he asked, Sollux stared dumbfounded at his brother and then looked down at the helmet tucked under his arm. "B-But you..you and the body!" This made Mituna cackle more. "Well you thee.." his laughing soon died down and he began to frown. "Y-You thee big brother Pthii came around to town..I didn't know what wath going on and thit then Kurloth told me I needed to go with him tho I did! But I didn't know that they were going to boom boom our thity!" And that did it, Mituna had burst into tears. "I'm really Thhory thol!"

Sollux patted his brother's back with a sigh. Their older Psii, usually was out of town, he would rarely visit but when he did it was only for a short time, Mituna had always looked up to Psii. But him and Sollux had never been that close. Mituna continued to sob against Sollux's chest. Even as his best friend, Kurloz walked over and took Mituna into his arms he continued to sob.

The man with stitched lips gave a wave to the group, before taking Mituna quite a distance away from them to 'talk' although, he could only sign, it seemed Mituna got along best with the elder Makara brother. Sollux watched for a short while before turning away, removing his glasses and wiping his tears.

Karkat stared, He had never seen such a quick change in emotions in a person before, even when Sollux did so, he didn't react as quickly as Mituna had. Karkat walked over to the final member, Damara. She was Aradia's older sister, the one who everyone called weird because she always spoke in Japanese ever since having some 'private talk' with her Japanese teacher.

As Karkat approached, Damara greeted him. "konnichiha, Karkat warewareha hijixyouni shibaraku no ma otagai wo mi te i mase n anata to anata no guruupu ha chakujitsuni kaisai suru watashitachi to douyouni mi rareru. Mitoxuna ga kanjixyoutekina itsumo ijixyou ni sukoshisa re te i masu" She said with a smile. "Uhh Hi." Karkat responded.

Gamzee wondered over to Sollux, resting his arm on Sollux's head he drawled out "It's a motherfuckin miracle, all of our bro's are alive and shit." He said, his dopey smile was irritating Sollux already. Sollux looked up at the grinning lunatic. "Get the fuck off of my head and altho itth not that much of a miracle, maybe you forgot, but KKth brother tried to eat him." He said with a scoff.

Gamzee opened his mouth to reply but before any words could escape Mituna's loud screech filled the area.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!~**

**Blueyay; Im sorry but I'll probably end most chapters with a cliff hanger, Just because I like to be mean to you guys :3**

**Melonlordofninjatrolls: YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT**

**LeapordTail; OTP'S OTP'S EVERYWHERE! And Uhm Im sorry? I didn't mean to make anyone cry**

**Demonwindy; HERE IT IS MY PATIENT LITTLE FUCK *paps* BUT YES POOR KK**

**RinNeko636; HEY BBY, GLAD YOU CAN STICK WITH ME. And that is so kind of you thank you! X33 I was really nervous to post this. Never been quite comfortable with sharing my work**

**Oh Guys to clear a thing or two? Maybe. I believe what the gas does that they inhaled like… Changes their digestive system and make it so they can only process flesh..Yeh This is why I fail in biology or whatever. I hope that explains it because that's the best I can do to explain it haha!**

**Oh and tell me your OTP's I might just slip them into this story. **

**Might**

**If I ship it **

**But I ship all**

**Anyway on with the story**

Everyone looked over in time to see Mituna flailing his arms at none other than Cronus Ampora as Kurloz simply watched on a seemingly amused look on his face as he watched the younger boy flail and yell at Cronus. Cronus chuckled as he put the still flailing Mituna in a headlock and ruffled his hair as he continued to yell and screech. "Hey there scrambled eggs."

At this Kurloz grabbed onto Cronus and pulled him off Mituna. He was quite protective of Mituna, especially around Cronus. Cronus Ampora made it his soul purpose to annoy and bully Mituna in a seemingly friendly way. Mituna probably didn't even see it, Sure he would insult Cronus and call him mean all the time but he didn't exactly hate him at all. He saw Cronus as a friend even, but Cronus saw him as the exact opposite.

Cronus held up both hands. "Cool it. I wvasn't doing anything _that_ bad vwas I?" He asked before taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. While he did this Kurloz continued to stare on at him as Mituna scrambled over to Sollux whom fixed up his even messier hair now. "Why ith he alwayth THO MEAN TO MEE?" Mituna asked as he looked over at Kurloz and Cronus who were staring each other down.

"I don't know. I think being a fucking douche runth in there fucking family." Sollux muttered, He not only hated Cronus but also hated Cronus' younger brother Eridan. Infact almost everyone hated Eridan, he was snobby and a prick and everything you basically wouldn't want in a friend. At times he could be nice but most of the time he went around bragging about his family ties. He once said that his family had ties with royality of course everyone saw this as utter bullshit.

"Hey." Sollux walked over to Cronus. "Whereth fithfuck?" Fishfuck was a nickname Sollux used frequently with Eridan, because of the fact he loved to swim and that was all. Cronus shrugged. "He vwas out vwith some gal. Last time I sawv him." Cronus slowly put the lit ciggerite to his lips as he stared off. Sollux started snickering. "Fithfuck? A date?" He looked up at the elder Ampora brother. "Thath tho fucking hilariouth! How ith that even potthible?"

Cronus opened his mouth to reply when a new voice cut in. "Wwell Sol, I'm glad to knoww you havve faith in me."

**Oh gog its short again sorry guys **


	9. Chapter 9

**WingWeaver01: BBY WE ARE GLAD TO HAVE YOU! Or at least I am. I haven't seen this firefly movie you speak of. Maybe I'll check it out sometime. And I couldn't just couldn't kill Mituna. Aand there will definitely bee kurtuna involved so you're in luck ;DDD**

**Guest1: Sorry bby, I don't do EriSol. Im so sorry.**

**Guest2: Thanks! and you will find out~ and yes since I have something planned for them, I will find a way for PepsiCola since I love you too W As for them helpin', you're just gonna have to wait and find out.**

**MelonLordOfNinjaTrolls: Good News bby! All those ships will be included!**

**RinNeko636: I use the Amporas to do my bidding. and thank you! You are so sweet w**

**BlueYay: Yes I do hope this chapter is longer but I don't have as much time tonight.**

**LeapordTail: Ship accepted :DD**

**Cryptvokeeper: I have something planned for her...I do not like her...not one little bit...that Latula...not one single teeny bit...**

**Well I'm sorry this took so long guys but ya know, Holidays.**

Sollux glared at the youngest Ampora who emerge, sighing heavily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Honestly Sol, that wwasn't evven funny, that wwas just mean." He said, giving Sollux a sad look which just made the other snort. "Thince when wath I nice to you anyway?" Eridan opened his mouth the answer back but Karkat quickly got in-between the two of them. "Look, You two fuckasses can argue as much as you fucking want once we get out of here." he hissed. Sollux nodded and turned back to face Mituna only to see he was 'conversing' with Kurloz. He smiled, Mituna always looked so happy when he was with the elder Makara. Too bad he and Gamzee couldn't get along like that, it would be easier on Karkat if they did.

Gamzee stood there and stared before leaning on Sollux, who hadn't even realized the taller boy was next to him. "Motherfuckin' miracles ain't it?" He said. Sollux shoved Gamzee away with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever the fuck you thay, but I'm pretty thure normal people call it friendthip." He said with yet another roll of his eyes as Gamzee gave him a confused look. "Nah Bro, That ain't friendship, that's true motherfuckin' love right there, I mean look at those two motherfuckers all up and smiling at each other an shit. I gotta admit, Even I don't understand my motherfuckin' bro as much as yours does." He said, smiling his usual dopey smile as he watched the other Captor and Makara combo.

Sollux looked over, Gamzee did have a point afterall. Those two were hardly ever separated and Kurloz was a bit overprotective..He shook his head. Mituna liked that Latula chick from highschool didn't he? Sollux was snapped out of his thoughts when the boy in question came bouncing over to him. "Thollux! Thooooollluuuxxx! THOLUX!"

"What ith it Mitz?"

The little Captor grinned. "Kurloth and I are DATTTINNG NOWWWW." he said his grin growing larger. "Ith that tho.." Sollux blinked looking over at Gamzee who was also grinning as he gave his brother the thumbs up. "Motherfuckin' miracles." he said as he caught Sollux's gaze. Mituna waved a little before bouncing back over to Kurloz and jumping on his back. Kurloz walked over to Karkat and signed something which Mituna gladly translated. "Kurloth thayth that we're ready to GETT THE FUCK OUT OF THITH PLACE." He said, that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Damara, who soon joined them nodded in agreement and mumbled under her breath. "maa、sore hasuguniesukareeshon." Karkat looked at her. "So, Uhh you're ready to go as well?" She simply nodded in response. Karkat turned and began walking and was followed by his little group of Damara, Mituna, Kurloz, Sollux and Gamzee. Gamzee walked along beside him and said. "I think we're forgetting about some motherfuckers." This made Karkat look back.

Cronus was teasing Eridan, pulling at his cheeks and sticking his tongue out then laughed as Eridan squirmed in his grip. Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you two fucking coming or not!?" he shouted back at them. Cronus looked up with a frown. "Geez, Hold on Chief we're comin'." he said before releasing Eridan and striding over to the group. Eridan rubbed his abused cheeks, muttering under his breath. "Fuckin Asshole."

"Hey bro, Before, How'd you all up and get those nasty motherfuckers to fuck off?" Gamzee asked, dropping back from Karkat to stand and converse with his brother. His brother signed to him; 'Sugar, those motherfuckers are afraid of it or something' Gamzee nodded at this. "So if we all up and throw sugar at them they'll leave a motherfucker alone?" Kurloz simply nodded in response. "Cool, Thanks bro, I'll go tell Karbro 'bout it." And with that he returned to Karkat's side and told him about it just as he said he would.

"What kind of fucker is afraid of sugar? I mean, If anything I thought people fucking liked it." At this Gamzee simply shrugged.

" hora, karerahasatounoosoreteirunanidedekiteiruhijixyouni soreranigaidearukototoiujijitsunotamekarera hakareranokuchinisorewonomikomuto, Sorehasononakamiworekkasurukotogadeki masu. Soremokareranohifuwomoyashimasu." Damara said. Karkat looked back at her. "Uhh..Yeah.." he said looking back ahead, shaking his head slowly as he did so. "We need to get you a motherfuckin' translator or somethin', Sis." The youngest Makara said. Damara shrugged. " 、anatamoshitteirudeshou."

She laughed when she saw Gamzee's confused look. "Yeah we definitely need to find you a motherfuckin' translator." and with that he went back to spewing out nonsense about miracles to Karkat, who told him to shut up mulitple times.

**Ugh Sorry its short again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**i have a day to waste. so for my lovely bubbies I will update once more.**

**RinNeko636: They're afraid of sugar because I was trying to think of something that had not been used against zombie like creatures before, usually its always 'shoot their head, don't get bitten' but I didn't want to kill that many people so I decided sugar could be their weakness because that shit hurts when it gets in your eyes ahahaha and everyone loves Kurtuna amiright!? I do plan on allowing everyone to understand what Damara is saying at some point w and the kids, why do you all want them so much? but dont worry they will be here soon**

**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls: Everything you wish for will happen soon.**

**Blueyay: Nah I was dying, but then I went godtier and came back for mah bubbies**

**XenaTheAlienChick: *looks around* bro where have you been all up n hidin!? and Nah, Aactually, I have no idea who Mira Grant is or what this FEED series is you're speaking of. Because you know, I don't read that often anymore unless its text books or internet articles ahaha *sobs* But Nuu bby, don't go in dat corner you can join me in mah corner!**

**Welp Ima get started this should be longer since im home alone for like two hours hehe..he..im actually really sad my RP buddies internet expired..so I'm going to be alone a lot. If any of you have a d.A or pesterchum and wanna talk, insert ships or ideas just contact me~ maybe even RP~ but my d.A is DeidaraXSasori1 and my handle is mindfulTechnology. **

"Hey look, there's the motherfuckin' entry to town!" Gamzee grinned as he pointed at the destroyed sign which he had only passed by a couple of hours ago. "Or should I say its the motherfuckin' exit since we're all up and leavin' this motherfuckin' town.." he hummed a little. Karkat rolled his eyes and picked up the pace, he was even more grouchy than usual from lack of sleep, and having to hear the Ampora's stupid voices probably irked him off more. "Gamzee, Shut the fuck up, We're not fucking blind." he muttured as they approached the sign. And they all passed suddenly silent. "I'm guessin we ain't ever motherfuckin' comin' back, right Karbro?" Gamzee asked. Karkat only nodded in response.

They walked out into the wasteland that had surrounded their town in complete silence for only a few minutes before Mituna broke that uncomfortable silence. "Where ith we gonna go now?" he asked, sounding so much sadder than usual which was very unlike his character. Karkat sighed as he stopped to think about this. "I havve some relativves wwho might alloww us to stay wwith them..or at least me." Eridan butted in as Karkat opened his mouth to respond. "Shut the fuck up Eridan. Nobody gives a shit about your relatives. For all we know they might be fucking dead or cannibals. That shit spread in case you didn't know." Karkat growled, glaring at Eridan.

"For your information, Kar, I didn't knoww that." he snorted. Cronus who was standing next to his brother rolled his eyes. "Evwen if they are still aliwve they vwouldn't let any of us stay vwith them. Most of our relativwes are vworse than this guy." he said, smacking Eridan upside the head. Karkat rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How about..we head a few towns down..You know the one which was given a fucking award or some shit for best security or some shit like that.." he groaned out, rubbing his head. "That sounds like a motherfuckin' plan." Gamzee said, grinning more as he slung his arm around Karkat's shoulder. Karkat frankly did not give a single fuck at the moment and just kept walking. "And if any of you fucking disagree you can head out or whatever the fuck you want. You don't have to stay in this fucking group or whatever." he said before continuing.

Sollux poked at Mituna's leg, but before Mituna had even noticed Kurloz was staring at the younger Captor. He turned his gaze back infront of him when he saw it was just Sollux. Jeez, Sollux was always so creeped out by that guy, Sure, his brother loved the dude but he was fucking creepy. "Hey Mitz." he said since poking wasn't getting the bouncing boys attention. Mituna looked down from his spot atop of Kurloz's shoulders and smiled. "Whatth up Thol?" he asked, squeaking a little when Kurloz let go of his legs for a second. "I juttht wanted to athk a couple of thingth."

"Aa..Athhk away!" he grinned now. Kurloz was now looking at Sollux again, quite interested in what questions he would ask. "Without your uhh boyfriend prethent if thatth okay." Sollux mumbled, trying to avoid Kurloz's gaze. "Aww okay.." and with that Kurloz kneeled down, allowing Mituna to hop off his shoulders. "Thee you thoon Kurloth!" he said, kissing the elder boys cheek gingerly before dropping back behind the group with Sollux. "Tho, Mitz, How did you and Kurloz..You know..Become a thing. I thought you liked that Latula chick." Mituna burst out laughing at this. "Meee? and Latullaa? Pfft, Thhe wath juttht A REALLY RAD FRIEND thool.." he grinned, still giggling quite a bit. Sollux nodded slowly. "And the other part of my quethtion?" At this Mituna blinked and frowned a little. "What..WHAT WATH THAT PART AGAIN?"

Sollux sighed and rolled his eyes at this. "How did you and Kurloz become a thing?" he repeated. Mituna just frowned more. "I don't...I don't underthtand the quethttiioonn." Sollux shook his head. "How did you and Kurloz end up dating?" he said, his tone a bit harsher which made his brother flinch a little. "K-Kurloz jutht athked if I wanted to be h-hith boyfriend and I thaid yeth becauthe I love Kurlotth and I did want to be hith boyfriend.." he sniffled. It was amazing how just a few minutes ago he was bouncing around and being happy and then one tiny thing such as the way his brother had spoken to him got him upset. Sollux sighed once more and patted Mituna's shoulder. "Look I didn't mean for it to thound like that okay Mitz?"

"Thay you're thorry." He pouted a little and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"Thay you're thorry."

Sollux chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Thorry Mitz." he said which made Mituna grin again. "Okay itth that all?" he asked as he looked in Kurloz's direction. "Thatth it." Sollux said with a little nod. Mituna, just as he had done before, waved a little before bouncing back over to Kurloz and jumping on his back. Sollux caught up with the rest of the group and walked up to Karkat. "You theriouthly think itth thpread that far KK?" he asked once he was beside Karkat. Karkat simply nodded in response. "It only took a few fucking days for it to reach that town right? and its probably spread to about five more now..and it's just gonna keep on fucking spreading." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking faster. Sollux decided to leave him alone since he seemed even more pissed than usual.

Gamzee walked up infront of Karkat and kneeled down. "What do you want, Gamzee?" Karkat growled. "Get on my back bro." He said with a caring smile. "What? Why?" Karkat frowned. "Cause you're motherfuckin' tired, I can motherfuckin' tell. So you can just all up and hop up on my back and I can motherfuckin' carry you while you rest." he said. If it were any other situation, Karkat would've declined..but he was tired as fuck and every step was getting heavier and heavier. Neither could he lead properly if he was tired. So he just nodded and climbed onto Gamzee's back. Gamzee stood and cast Sollux a sort of challenging glance that Karkat did not notice. "Sleep motherfuckin well, Bro." Gamzee said, looking back at the small teen on his back. "Whatever Gamzee." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Damara looked over at the two and smirked, catching Sollux's glare from behind his lenses "Watashi ha isshoukenmei shukkashimasu."

**Ugh its short again...sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugu I'm so sorry guys! I had so much to do with school since I'm graduating this year but I have about 2 hours, So I'm going to try and give you a good long chapter! But we all know it probably wont be long or good TTuTT**

**Review Replies**

**Blueyay: Soon, It will be revealed ****_soon_**

**Momo-love: I haven't seen you around before welcome aboard! But don't hurt the bear, There will be Gamkar lots of it**

**RinNeko636: Aww you I just want to hug you let me hug you. Thank you so much! And yes sugar burns. I have literally burnt myself with sugar, but now is not the time for that story. I love the brotherly bond. Especially with Mituna bby and Sollux. **

It was quiet as the band of survivors trecked onwards, with Karkat and Mituna having fallen fast asleep and everyone else focusing on where they were going. Gamzee, being the noisy clown he was, was finding the silence not only annoying but unsettling and so he decided to break it. "So, anyone have any motherfuckin idea where the motherfuck we are going?" he asked as he looked around at the others.

Damara smirked a little as she replied with; "watashitachi Karkat ha maigo ni se zu ni idou suru watashitachi wo nozonde ita toshi no tame ni ta no machiwotsuuka suruhitsuyou garru to omoi masu. Baai wonozoki mochiron watashitachi no meihakuna riidaa no jixyunjixyo ni somukushite iki masu." Gamzee stared at her for a moment. "Definitely need to get you some sort of motherfuckin translator." He said. "Any other motherfuckers?" No one else replied so Gamzee shrugged and just continued heading straight forward, having really no other options since they were in the middle of a desert waste land.

Karkat began to awake just as the sun began to set. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched looking around at everyone else. The elder captor boy was still sleeping on Kurloz' back and Sollux trailed belong beside him. Damara was striding along a bit further away from the group and the two Ampora's were squabbling quietly, or as quietly as they could, at the back of the group. "Hey Karbro, You're finally motherfuckin awake huh?" Gamzee said, trying to look up at Karkat. Karkat groaned a little, rubbing his eyes and nodding. "Gamzee, you can put me down now, we're gonna stop now anyway." He said.

Gamzee nodded a little and leaned down so Karkat was able to hop off. Once Karkat had gotten off of his back Gamzee turned on his heels to see the other members of their group, surely they were tired also. (Except for Mituna, afterall he was already asleep) "We're gonna stop for a motherfuckin rest now." He announced before flopping down to the ground on the spot and using his back pack as a pillow.

Karkat sat down beside Gamzee as everyone else slowly began to take a spot on the ground. He opened up his back pack and looked around. "If any of you want some blankets I have some." He said before taking the blankets out. He stood up and began handing them out to everyone, despite no one asking for one. He gave one to Kurloz and Mituna, thinking they'd just share. And two to the Ampora's so they wouldn't whine any more than they had been. One for Damara and the last two went to Sollux and Gamzee. "Just one short." He muttered, making a mental note to pick up some more blankets when they reached the next town. Karkat took his spot beside Gamzee once again, curling up and shivering a little. It was quite cold that night, much different to the boiling hot days they had.

Sollux noticed that Karkat was the only one without a blanket on his person and crawled over to him. "KK, we can thare my blanket if you want?" Karkat opened his mouth to respond but Gamzee interrupted, pulling Karkat up against his chest and under his blanket. "Nah, He's fine bro, he's motherfuckin sharing with me." Sollux glared at Gamzee from beneath his glasses as Karkat flailed around beneath the blanket, managing to pop his head out. "What the fuck Gamzee!?" he practically screeched, attracting Damara's attention.

"Watashiha sore wokenmeini shukkashimasu." She chuckled, but no one paid mind to what she said, afterall they couldn't understand her anyway. "I'm just motherfuckin keepin' ya warm since you ain't got no motherfuckin blanket. Best friend~" he purred those last two words out. Karkat rolled his eyes but did not move away from Gamzee much to Sollux' displeasure. "Did KK even agree to that?" he snorted.

Gamzee shrugged as he held Karkat closer to him. "He ain't motherfuckin moving away so I guess It's all motherfuckin good with him." He looked down at Karkat with a grin. "Ain't that right my best bro?" he asked. Karkat rolled his eyes. "I don't really give a shit. If it's gonna be like that I'll just stay on fucking watch." Karkat said and untangled himself from Gamzee's arm before slipping out from under the blanket and heading towards a big rock.

"Aww Karbro, You're always on motherfuckin watch, you should take a motherfuckin break. Let Solbro have a turn." Gamzee said with a small smirk on his lips. Sollux smiled at this just to get on Gamzee's nerves. "Anything for you KK, I'll gladly take your thift." This response wiped the smirk of Gamzee's face. "Ya know what I think I should motherfuckin do it." Gamzee said with a small growl as he stood up and walked over to the rock Karkat was situated it. "Go motherfuckin rest bro." he smiled at Karkat.

Karkat was rather hesitant to get up and return to where he had been previously laying but as Gamzee picked him up and carried him back over, he really had no choice. He couldn't get out of the taller boys arms until he was laid down on the ground. As soon as Gamzee had put Karkat down Sollux strutted over and curled up beside him, throwing his blanket over the two of them and sticking his tongue out at Gamzee. Frankly, Karkat was too tired to care currently and just shut his eyes.

Gamzee growled a little at the sight, his rival and his best friend cuddled up to each other. He would've walked over and pulled the two apart but Karkat was already peacefully asleep and he didn't want to awaken the boy, he deserved that rest. So Gamzee simply turned and went to sit atop the rock Karkat was previously on, preparing for the long night ahead

**Its short but deal with it im havin problems with my moirail right now *Ollies out for now***


End file.
